Twisted Relations
by Jaded Stargazer
Summary: Troy is happy. He is with Gabriella, and is the star player on the bball team. After his ex comes back to town. He finds something out that will change his life, forever. Chapter 12 Up and running.
1. Life, Love and Secrets

People, please be easy on me, this is my 1st FF. Please R&R. I don't own HMS. I only own Rose, Lydia and David.

Chapter 1

Troy was happy. It was his senior year, he was with the girl he loved, and he was the star of the basketball team. Things couldn't get any better. Even if things were going great, he couldn't stop but think about his ex-girlfriend, Rose. Why did she leave so mysteriously, why didn't she say good bye. Little did he know that his question would soon be answered.

Troy woke up, on the first day of his senior year. the first thing he did was take a shower. Then he brushed his teeth. After that he got dressed and ate. When he got to his school, the first thing he did was hunt Gabriella down. After a few minutes of searching, she came up behind and wrapped her hands around him.

"Good morning, boyfriend," said Gabriella, with a grin.

"What who are you," questioned Troy playfully, pretending not to remember her.

Gabriella playfully punched him in the arm. "Don't pretend not to know me," exclaimed Gabriella, in mock horror. Troy kissed her and they went inside the school.

Although both were dissapointed, they had to leave for 1st period. Troy had a seat a the very back of the class. _Damn, were watching that stupid history movie again_, Troy thought to himself. He sat back, and within minutes he was fast asleep.

_He was with Gabriella, just kissing her, then all of a sudden his ex-girlfriend, Rose, appeared. Her hair was black, and her eyes were hazel. She was wearing her pink wrist guards, like always. Then Gabriella just dissapeared, and Rose started to walk away. He shouted,"wait don't go." But it was as if she never heard him._

He woke up, with a start. Everyone in the room was staring at him. "Mr. Bolton, if your done with your nap, I suggest you concentrate on your schoolwork," said Mr. Dorener, his history teacher.

He walked up to Gabriella's locker after lunch. "Hi, Gabby," he said. "I heard about you're little nap," said Gabriella, stifiling a laugh. "It's not funny,"said Troy, in a scandelized tone. "Troy whose Rose," asked Gabriella, now in a more serious tone. "Rose," Troy, shifted a little," she is just a girl I met a few years back.""Oh," replied Gabriella, not completely satisfied. They started to walk, and Troy had just put his arm around Gabriella, then who should walk in the door.


	2. Dumbstuck

People, please R&R. I'm Ok with critisism, really.

Oh yeah.. Peachie, Gabi and Troy don't split up. But there are some problems. Shocking ones.

Chapter 2

She walked in, with all her glory. Troy just couldn't help staring.

"Troy, you're drooling on yourself," Gabriella said sarcastically, really annoyed. The girl, no woman kept on walking. She had on a mini skirt, kind of slutty, but conservative. She had on a tanktop with spaghetti straps. She was wearing black fluffy boots, and pink wrist guards. Ones that he recognised.._wait a minute_, he thought to himself, he knew those wrist guards, those were exactly like Rose's.

"Hi Troy," the girl said, and just kept on walking, seductively.

Right then it finally hit him. That was Rose. His ex-girlfriend, Rose, was back at school, and looking hotter than ever.

"Troy, if you ever decide to snap out of it, give me a call," said Gabi, in a huff.

Gabriella was so pissed. Troy actually ignored her. _That girl must be new_, she thought to herself, _cheap whore. _What was really sad was that Troy was sticken blind, so was every other boy in school. Just then Sharpay showed up.

"What do you want, Sharpay," asked Gabi in a bored tone.

"I just wanted to tell you that you better watch yourself," warned Sharpay. "That girl Rose was Troy's ex-girlfriend for 3 years," Sharpay continued,"But then she left really fast about a few weeks after _you_ showed up."

"Hold it just one damned second," Gabi said, horrified,"that was Rose."

"You mean to tell me that Troy didn't tell you who she was," Sharpay replied, the corners of her mouth twitching,"Gabi, you're losing him already." On that note, Sharpay just turned around and left.

Gabriella just stood there, dumbstuck.

Thank you for the reviews. Right after I submit this I'm going to start Chapter 3.


	3. Partners

Ok people, its Chap3, you ready. I'll try to make them longer, but no promises.

Chapter 3

Troy could not belive that Gabriella had ditched him. Only because he had looked at a girl. _True_, he thought to himself, _she was his ex-girlfriend, but Gabriella didn't know that_, he reassured himself.

Rose wondered if getting back Troy was going to be a problem. _He seemed to be pretty_ _comfortable with that girl_, she thought, starting to worry. She walked into her house, and immediately, her mom walked up to her.

"Honey, Lydia is hungry, can you make her something to eat," her mom asked,"I've got to go to work."

Rose decided not to worry as she went to go feed the hungry toddler.

Gabriella walked up to Troy. "Hi Gabi, what's new," he asked innocentely.

Gabriella obviously angry, said in a low tone," waht do you mean what's new."

Troy started to look worried. "What's wrong,"he asked carefully.

"What's wrong, except for the fact that your ex-girlfriend is back in town, and you didn't tell me," Gabriella exploded.

"Oh damn," said Troy in a whisper.

"Oh damn, Troy, oh damn," Gabi said," what was the matter with you, did you think that I would go psycho."

People were starting to stare.

"So what's the answer, Troy, huh," challenged Gabi," or are you just going to stand there like an idiot."

"To tell you the truth," Troy said carefully, not wanting to make Gabi explode," I thought...

"You thought what Troy," asked Gabriella, in a deadly whisper,"that I'd go psycho, well wrong answer." She went in the other direction.

"You didn't let me answer," he called, and Gabriella just gave him a look. _Damn_, he thought to himself, _If looks could kill, I'd be overly dead_.

"Okay," said Mr. Johnson, when Troy arrived,"Today we are going to start paired reading assignments."

Troy tried to catch Gabi's gaze, but only caught a dirty look from Taylor.

"I'm going to chose the partners," said the teacher.

Troy sighed.

"First, is Johnny and Julie, then Ryan and Lacie, Sharpay and Jason...

Troy began to doodle on his notebook.

"Troy and Rose," said the english teacher.

"What," asked Troy

"Get with the program, Mr. Bolton, you're paired with Miss Winters," informed Mr. Johnson in an irritated voice.

_Great_, Troy thought, _now things are worse._

I know that this chapter is way to fast, but I have no life, so what the hell


	4. Break and back

Thanks for the reviews.

And if you have any suspisions about who Lydia is... you're probably right.

Chapter 4

Rose was flirting shamelessly. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. She had this weird feeling that Troy and her were made for each other. "So are you still playing basketball, Troy?" she asked tilting her head seductively.

"Yeah," responded Troy, kind of shaking.

_He looks kind of nervous_, Rose thought to herself.

Troy was nevous. He loved Gabi and didn't want to do anything to upset her. _A little to late_, he thought.

Rose was smiling at him.

He couldn't avoid his feelings for Rose. Even if they did destroy his relationship with Gabi.

Rose was now starting to run her fingers through his hair. "Remember how much you used to love that when we were together."

Troy had this guilty look on his face.

"You know that you aren't cheating on Gabriella," Rose said slowly.

"I know," responded Troy, in a low, sad voice.

Taylor looked at Gabriella sad face. "Look it isn't you're fault," said Taylor,"it's that girl Rose's fault."

"I know," said Gabriella, through tears," but he's letting her do it."

Taylor decided to talk to Troy.

At the end of school, Taylor walked up to Troy. "Troy you have to apologize to Gabi," said Taylor in a determined voice.

"I know," said Troy in a deppresed voice,"but she won't talk to me."

"Well try." Taylor finished.

Troy ran after Gabi. "Gabi, please you have got to talk to me," said Troy in a exasperated voice.

"Why should I, Troy," Gabi responded, in a really hurt voice.

"Because...,"Troy stopped,"Because I love you."

Gabriella stopped. "Really, Troy."

"Yes," respoded Troy.

Gabi lept into his arms and stayed in his embrace. _I'm am soooo gonna talk to tha slut, Rose_, she thought.


	5. Troy a Father?

Okay people, I have just one thing to clear up. Rose left as few weeks _before_ Gabi showed up. In chapter 2 it was a mistake, gabi never met Rose, until now.

Chapter 5

At the end of school the naxt day, Gabi had to the library.

"Why are you going," asked Taylor, wanting to know why.

"I have got to find out things about this girl, Rose," said Gabi, calmly.

"Why do you want yto open the wound, even more,"asked an annoyeed Taylor.

"I need to talk to her," responded Gabi,"I need to know every thing about her relationship with Troy."

"All I know is that they were really close," said Taylor, putting her 2 cents in.

"That's nice, but I have got to know more."

When they got to the library, the asked for the old East High yearbooks. When they finally found them, they started to look for Rose or Troy.

"Hey, look at this," called Taylor earning a dirty look from the librarian,"sorry, Mrs. Beldas."

"What did you find," asked Gabriella in a hushed voice.

"Look," Taylor told Gabi, passing the yearbook to her.

"Oh shit,"cursed Gabi,"They were voted cutest couple twice. In their Freshman year and Sophomore year."

Taylor was speechless," uhhhhh..."

As Gabi walked out, she thought to herself, _Looks like this girl Rose might be a problem._

_Rose was at Lyndon Jameson's Party. She and Troy were making out.They were in the bedroom. Then all of a sudden it started to escalate to something bigger. Troy asked 'are you sure you want to do this' she nodded. They continued..._

Rose woke up startled. She couldn't help reliving that memory. It haunted her. The doorbell rang.

"Honey can you get the door," asked her mom,"I'm doing the dishes."

"Ok"

She walked over to the door and opened it. It was Gabriella, Troy's girlfriend.

She stepped out onto the porch. "What do you want," Rose asked in a bored voice.

"I just wanted to tell you, that you better back up off of Troy," she warned in a serious voice.

"You do know that I have no intention of doing what you say," challenged Rose, getting angry.

"You better, you bitch, stay away from Troy," said Troy.

Then suddenly, a toddler came running up. "Mommy, mommy can I play with you're giant teddy bear...who's that," she said a weird looking expression on her face.

"Lydia, honey can you go inside, I'll be right there in a minute, okay," asked Rose.

"Okay mommy." The todddler named Lydia ran back inside.

Gabriella had a weird look on her face. "You have a kid.. who's is it," she asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to make sure. She was feeling really weak.

"You know the answer to that," she said dully,"all I'm trying to do is get my baby's father back."

With that she turned on her heels and went back inside.

Gabriella felt really faint, disconnected. She didn't even remember going home. _Troy has a child_, she thought to herself, _a child he doesn't even know about_.

"Honey, what's wrong," asked Mrs. Montez when Gabriella just barelly walked in the door. Then she fainted.

Hope you liked this chapter. Nice twist huh. Please review.

Chapter 6 is coming.


	6. She was pregnant?

Well now you know who Lydia is.

Hope you like Chapter 6.

Chapter 6

Gabriella woke up on the couch. She saw her mom. "Mom, what happened." Things were still a little fuzzy.

"Oh honey, you fainted," her mother respoded, in a relieved voice.

"How long was I out," Gabriella asked starting to remember why it had happened. _Troy has a child_, she thought to herself.

"For an hour or so," her mother said.

Then Troy walked in. "Mrs. Montez, I brought you a glass of water...,Gabi you're up," he said in a relieved voice.

"Mom, can I talk to Troy, alone," asked Gabi.

"Sure," she walked out of the room and closed the door.

"So what's up," he asked, kind of worried.

"Troy, today I went to go talk to Rose," Gabi confessed in an exasperated voice.

"You what," asked Troy, not believing what he heard,"why?"

"That's not important," Gabriella paused, "now I know why she left so quickly."

"How did you know that she left so fast," he asked her.

"Sharpay told me." She continued,"Troy did you sleep with her?."

Troy looked guilty. "Yes I did...but I don't love her anymore, I'm with you now."

"Troy...," Gabriella began," she was pregnant."

"What!"

"You heard, you have a 2 and 1/2 year old daughter."

-------------------------------------

Troy was in shock. "What...Rose was pregnant, how come she never said anything?"

"You should go ask her that."

"Gabriella, please listen to me...," started Troy.

"I have nothing to say to you, please leave," said Gabi with tears in her eyes.

Troy had his head hung low as he walked out.

Don't worry, they get back together.

Please Review.


	7. Lydia

Hope you like chapter 7

Chapter 7

Troy was walking slowly over to Rose's house. _I can't believe that I got Rose pregnant_, he thought to himself, _and she never told me_. He stopped in front of her house. _Here goes nothing_, he thought. Hr walked up the porch and rang the doorbell. Rose answered.

"Hi Troy, I wasn't expecting you," Rose said in a mock-distressed voice.

_Its weird_, he thought to himself, _she manages to look fabulous even without trying to_. "Listen, Rose," he began,"I know about the baby."

"I know," said Rose simply,"I figured as much when that Gabriella girl came over."

"How come you never told me," asked Troy.

"Come in,"ordered Rose. She closed the door. "You have to understand, I was scared and I was going to put the baby up for adoption, but when I gave birth I decided to keep her." Rose finished.

"But why didn't you tell me," he asked again.

"I just couldn't face telling you, your parents and the rest of the people," Rose confessed.

"So can I meet my daughter," Troy asked Rose.

"Sure," Rose went into the other room.

Rose was relieved. She didn't have to tell him herself. She went to got see if Lydia was awake. She was. "Honey can you come here," Rose asked the toddler, who obeyed.

"What do you need me for, mommy," asked Lydia, who curios personality was unpredictable.

"Your daddy is here to see you," responded Rose, who started to pat the little girl's head. _God_, Rose thought to herself, _she has her hair the same as Troy's._

Rose walked to the living room after the excited toddler, who has wanted a father, she couldn't have.

The little girl ran over to the man in the living room. Troy stood up. The little girl asked Troy, "Are you my daddy."

"Yes I am,"responded Troy. "What's your name,"he asked the little girl.

"Lydia,"she responded.

"So, Lydia, what do you like to do," he asked.

"I like to dance, dress up, and play basketball," answered Lydia.

"Really," said Troy, amused. "Do you know how to play basketball," he asked.

"Ummmmmmm..., yes and no," responded the toddler, unclearly.

"Oh," said Troy,"soooo, Lydia, what's your favorite food."

"Pizza and ice cream," said the toddler happily.

"Don't forget broccoli," mused Rose.

"Ewwwwww...don't like broccoli," said Lydia.

"Well how about this, if its ok with your mom, I'd like to take both of you for ice cream," offered Troy.

"Mommy, can we please," asked Lydia in a whiny voice, that mede anyone who heard it laugh.

"Okay, sure, why not," responded Rose,"just let me grab my purse."

People, I think this is one of the longest chapters I've ever written.

please review.


	8. Girl Fight!

I'm gonna skip the ice cream part. I'm just going to go to the next day.

Chapter 8

Gabriella still couldn't believe it. _Troy had a daughter_,she thought to herself, _but that doesn't mean that I'm going to let that Rose take him from me_. She kept on walking, and saw something that made her want to hurl. Troy was actually walking with that slut! She decided to do something really slutty and go down to her level. She walked up to Troy, and she just stuck her tongue in his mouth.

Troy just stood there surprised. _I thought she broke up with me_, he thought to himself, just drifting into the kiss.

"Uhhhhhh...," said a disgusted Rose, walking away.

Troy broke the kiss. "Rose, wait," he called.

Rose turned around. "You know what Troy, call me when you lose the slutty wallflower," Rose called back, and kept on walking.

"What did you call me, bitch," Gabi said, deeply insulted.

"You heard me, you stupid whore," Rose retorted, not turning around.

"Come and say that to my face, bitch," screamed Gabriella, now really pissed.

Rose turned around. She walked over to Gabriella, right in her face, and said," I called you a slutty wallflower, and a stupid whore."

Gabriella slapped her.

Rose was now really pissed. "Oh hell no," she warned. She got closer to Gabi and bitch slapped her.

Her cheek was red. Gabi raised her fist and punched her. "You better stay away from my man, you and you're bastard daughter."

"You never insult my daughter, you stupid bitch," said Rose, reeling with anger.

"What are you gonna do about it," Gabi sneered.

Rose just grabbed her by the head and pushed her on the floor. "You stupid, spoiled whore," screamed Rose, still punching Gabi. Everybody crowded around. Gabi still on the floor, tripped Rose. When she was on her side Gabi grabbed her by the hair. "Like I said, stay away," said Gabi in a bitchy voice.

"Why should I,"Rose said, grabbing Gabi in a headlock and punching her in the nose. Gabi reeled from the attack and turned around and slapped Rose. It wasn't a hard slap, but it made her trip on her pink heeled boots and hit her head. She started bleeding.

Rose blacked out. Troy went over to her side. "Rose, Rose, ate you okay," he said, in a soft voice. He pointed at a freshman," Go get the nurse," he ordered. When he looked up he gave Gabi a disgusted look.

The nurse came and called an ambulence. "She might have a concussion," the nurse said. After a few minutes an ambulance came.

"Whose coming with her," the paramedic asked.

"I will," said Troy, climbing on the ambulance. They drove away. Gabi looked after them, with a sad look in her eyes.

Hope you liked it.

Chapter 9 is coming.


	9. The blaming of the bitch

Please review. I'm thinking...this story is going to be long. Review and tell me if you think I should make a sequel, or just keep on going in this story...please.

Chapter 9

The next day after the fight almost no one talked to Gabriella. Taylor was absent and Gabi was a loner.

She sat down at a back table in her 2nd period math class.

"Okay, everybody, choose a partner to do the Quadratic equations," said her math teacher, Ms. Robless.

Lacie sat down next to her. "Damn, why did you slap Rose," she asked.

"Because she caleed me a whore," responded Gabi, really annoyed.

"You do know that the cheerleaders and the baller-girls are going to go after you, right," asked Lacie in an inquisitive voice.

"What, do you mean?" asked Gabi in a slightly worried voice.

"Rose was tight with the ballers, cheerleaders, rockers and the drama nerds, she was like everybodies favorite," Lacie responded,"that's why everybody was happy when the star basketball player and the friendliest girl in school got together."

Gabi looked down at her work.

Gabriella looked at Troy with Rose. _The bitch is milking it for all its worth_, she thought. _I couldn't face everyone_, she walked out of the cafeteria.

She walked over to a bench in the park. All of a sudden there were a group of girls there. She recognized Leslie, the punker queen, Paola, the baller-girl, and Betty, the head cheerleader.

"You know, we don't like what you did to Rose," started Leslie.

"You were a bitch to her, without knowing her," said Paola," and now we're going to make you pay."

Leslie slapped her. Paola ripped off her shirt, and her punched her. Gabi just stood there taking it. Then they jumped on her.

When they were gone Gabi just stayed there, crying.

Hope you like it. If I reach 45 reviews, I'll update tommorow and maybe today.


	10. Decisions

Ha Ha! people. The Plot Bunny finally visited. The juices are flowing, I'm not creatively retarted anymore! So here it is...Chapter 10. I'm so sorry It took so long. I'll try to update twice today.

Chapter 10

Troy could not believe what was happening. Gabriella was in really bad shape, and in the hospital.

**Flashback...**

_Gabi had been walking through the school in a daze obviously. It was after school, and Troy was there near his locker after basketball practice. She only said one word,"Hi," before she collapsed. Troy grabbed her, and took her to her house where her mom took her to the hospital. _

**End of Flashback**

Gabi was still in the hospital. Even though it was just stress, they wanted her there for observation for a few days. While Troy was walking toward the hospital, he thought about Rose. _True_, he thought, _I did still have feelings for her, but I love Gabi. _He knew waht he had to do. He had to talk to Rose.

Rose needed Troy. She knew that Troy loved tha Gabriella girl..but his daughter needed him. Rose was sure she didn't have her by herself. But still, _Maybe I should give Gabi a chance_, she thought. She seriously needed to talk to Gabi. Even though she hated her..they needed to talk. Troy needed to spend time with his daughter. She needed to talk to Gabi.

Gabi had to talk to Troy. She had to tell him that she loved him. Maybe that Rose might back off. She knew she was dreaming, but she wanted it to happen. She couldn't call Troy. Maybe she could call Rose.

She dialed a phone number she found on the Telephone book. "Uh..hello," she said uncertaintly.

"Yeah"

"I need to talk," she responded.

"Sure, I'll be over in a few hours"

"OK," she responded.

PeopleI NEED to know. Do I finish the story and start a sequel..or just keep going..cause there is going to be a part 2, wether you want it or not.


	11. Aftermath

Hiya people. I'm soooo sorry that thgis chapter is so late. But my stupid teachers, wait until two weeks before graduation and hit us with a sht load of homework. But i'ved managed.

And besisdes I was working on another story for the Harry Potter section, Unwanted Relations, which is part of my brand new Relations Series, which now contains 2 stories. Twisted Relations is part of that series. I'm planing another Relation story. Plz Review and tell me for what category it should be. Oh, yeah, for those who are reading my other stories, I do use the same characters, and some extra, but usually, Lydia, Rose, and David.

Rose arrived at the hospital an hour after Gabriella had called her. She knew what she had to say. She walked up to the receptionist, and asked,"What room is Gabriella Montez in?"

"Room 121," she responded.

Rose walked over looking at the hospital walls. There were some kid paintings put there to cheer the place up. it failed miserably. She stopped in front of the room lableed 121._ Okay, Rose, you have to strong_, she thought, _this is for everyones best, don't be selfish_. She walked in and greeted Gabriella.

"Hi," she said in a glum voice.

"Hello," Gabriella responded.

"Okay, I came here to talk, so I gonna talk," said Rose, in a strength she didn't know she had," I'm going to step out."

"What do you mean," Gabriella asked, puzzled.

"I mean that I'm going to let you and Troy be together," Rose said with a sigh.

"But why," said a confused Gabriella,"are you going to do that?"

"Because I know true love when I see it," Rose said in a depressed voice.

Gabriella just stayed there, frozen in shock.

"You probably won't ever see me or my daughter again," said Rose as she walked out,"and please, make him happy."

Gabriella was stunned. She could have never guessed that Rose could be that selfless. Nevertheless, everything was working out fine.

"I promise," she said to an invisible Rose," I'll make him happy."

Rose walked out of her house and put her car into gear, she knew where she had to go.

Troy was working outside in his mom's vegetable garden, when he heard Rose's car come to a stop in front of his house.

"Hey, Rose," he greeted.

"We need to talk," she said.

"About you and I, us," she said.

"Okay," Troy said in a careful voice.

"I'm leaving Troy," said Rose," I'm letting you and Gabriella be together, and I'm taking Lydia with me, too."

"But why are you doing this, Rose," he asked.

"Because its better for everyone," She said walking away.

"But why are you taking my daughter," he asked.

"Because you and Gabriella can never be with me and Lydia here, don't try to contact us or write, we're going to just leave." She said driving away," Bye Troy, forever."

Awww. Its not over. Theres a part 2...Its lydia's story, and what a whole mess of surprises. So don't think its over. Ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha-ha, OK the thrill died.


	12. The letter

People, I'mmmm baaaaccck! And I have a new story. Its really retarted, and stupid, but funny. Its called 'When Bunnies attack'

I'm soooo sorry I haven't posted a chapter in like a month. But the Plot bunny finally visited, so here's a short chapter, that unfortunetely is just a filler. But don't worry, more chapters to come.

Chapter 12

Troy didn't understand what had happened. He hadn't chased Rose or Lydia away. He had just stayed with Gabriella. He had to talk to her.

He drove to the hospital, right after taking a shower, and a change of clothes, with took about 10 minutes. He went to Gabi's room.

"What did you tell her?" he asked, even before saying hello.

"What are you talking about?" she said, irritated.

"What did you tell Rose?"

"I didn't say anything, Troy," Gabriella replied.

"What the hell did you tell her," Troy yelled, really angry.

"Nothing!"

"Fuck this," he said under his breath, and walked out.

He looked everywhere for Rose. But when he went to her house, she wasn't there. She had gone back to LA, but she had left a note.

Dear Troy,

If you have this in your hands, it means that you came looking for me. Even though I told you not to. I left to clear the path for you and Gabriella. I don't love you, Troy. I did at one point, but not anymore. I just wanted a father for Lydia. Don't look for me. Just be happy with Gabriella. And tell her that I'm sorry for the fight and all the shit I did to her. Bye Troy, Forever.

Love, Rose

Troy folded the letter and put it in his pocket. He left and went to the hospital, and went to sleeping Gabriella. He crawled into the twin bed, and embraced her.

"What are you doing, Troy?" she had asked.

"Nothing," he said," You know I love you, right?"

"Yes"

Please tell me if you liked it, Problably the end. Not sure, tell me. Do you want Lydia's story, or not. Sequel, or just a part two?


	13. Epilogue Pt 1

People, I'm soooooo sorry, but I just don't have time to keep going with this story. This Chapter is the epilogue. I hope its longer than usual. The reasons for not continueing with the story are one: I am no longer a Troy/Gabriella shipper. Gabi is just too _sweet_. Two: I have _way_ too many stories to finish, and besides, I'm not that into HSM anymore, I'm more in Buffy The Vampire Slayer. I actually planning a crossover, as weird as that sounds, after I finish a few stories. I will try to keep going with Made Of Ice. This story, despite what I said earlier, is a Gabi/Troy shipper, because I promised it. But the story ends here. I might make a short sequel, from Lydia's POV, a future fic. But that's it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, well that is except the dollar I have in my wallet and the gum I'm chewing. If you want those, then sue me. I gotta warn you, the gum is like a month old. I only have a day chewing, but its a month old...

* * *

Epilogue Pt. 1

As Rose walked into the chapel, she couldn't believe how much time had passed. It seemed like only yesterday that she and Gabriella were having it out in the school's hallway. If those walls could talk...

It had been 10 years since she had left for LA. Lydia had now grown into a really admirable 13 year old. While in LA she met Alexander James, and 2 years later married him. She now had 3 children apart from Lydia. Alex, who was now 11, she had him right away, was looking more like his father, more and more, with Hazel eyes andhair that fell back in in wisps, just like his father. Scarlet, 8, she had inherited Rose's mother's dark green and brown eyes, and her own wavy black hair. And Hunter, 6, well he looked like a male minituare version of her, but with brown hair. With all her children in tow, she walked with her husband, into the chapel which was decorated for Gabi and Troy's wedding.

Sharpay was happy that Gabi and Troy had finally found happiness. After she had graduated from high school, she had headed straight for New York, with Ryan in tow. They had both made it big in broadway. She had met a guy, William Anderson, after her break up with Zeke. They were now currently engaged. Ryan was also seeing a woman, Dawn. She and her were fast friends. And now here she was, one of the bridesmaids.

Taylor was thrilled at being Gabriella's maid of honor. She looked back and saw her six year old daughter, Vanity. She had chosen the name to be original, or that's what Rose told her, the last time she came, which was last year.

"You ready," she asked Troy, who looked like if he opened his mouth, he was going to faint.

She and Chad had not lasted, especially after he cheated on her. But to her that was the past. Now she was engaged to Darrell, a doctor, who by the way, was really HOT.

Kelsi smiled at Rose as she took her place. After she had graduated she had gone to college to improve her writing skills, and had graduated. Her best-seller, High School Musical, had hit number 2, in the list. She was working on her second novel. A few years later, she had married Jason. Now they had a beatiful 9 month old baby boy, Abel. She sent a smile over to her mom who was watching him.

Troy still couldn't believe his luck. As the music played, and Gabriella started to walk in, he actually had to pinch himself. _Okay,showtime...,_

_

* * *

Yes, I am evil. Putting a cliffhanger on the epilogue, but theres a part two, so don't worry._

HAHAHAHAHAHA--Author laughs cruelly, then starts coughing, "Hairball," he says, gulping for breath.


End file.
